


The Doom of Arwen Evenstar

by Anonymous



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Death, Gen, Mortality, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-16
Updated: 2005-11-16
Packaged: 2018-03-09 08:05:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3242351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A last lament for the passing of the daughter of Elrond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Doom of Arwen Evenstar

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted from FanFiction.net. This poem is quite old and is being held here for archiving purposes only; the notes on the original poem state that it was old when I uploaded it there, so this could honestly date anywhere from 1998 to 2005.

A gold prow, a silver mast,  
White boards and a silken sail;  
The last ship to Tol Eressëa,  
The elven land that does not fail.  
But not all elves stood abroad  
The ship that sailed to lands afar,  
For still alive in Middle Earth  
Stood Arwen Undomiel, Evenstar.  
Her choice was that of Lúthien,  
Bitter-sweet, both joy and pain,  
For though Arwen had her love,  
She knew she carried mortals' bane.  
The last of elven-kind so stood  
As the last ship sailed away -  
Happiness for now was hers,  
But the dream would die someday.  
Six score years would pass them by,  
In blossoming of life and light,  
Until death would claim its tithe,  
Silent as the starry night.  
"Estel! Estel!" was head the cry,  
Hope! Hope! the uttered plea.  
But even as the call was made,  
He left her, she could see.

South Wind, South Wind, I hear your call -  
What news of Lady fair and tall?  
Is she with him, do you know,  
The love that left her long ago?

In Lothlorien she lies,  
Her spirit with her mortal love:  
Undomiel, lost to elven-kind  
That roamed in lands 'twere far above.  
Fate had claimed the Evenstar,  
Love, Evenstar's immortal life -  
For she had chosen Aragron:  
Mortal man and Elven wife.


End file.
